


Triplicate

by iori_sempai



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Genderswap, Group Sex, Multi, Multiple Selves, PWP, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iori_sempai/pseuds/iori_sempai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the Ranking Island, Fem!Jin and her brothers have a little fun beyond fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triplicate

"Ahh, Nii-san~" Jin couldn't do much more than heave a happy sigh. Her clothes were torn and she was slightly bloodied, but so were all the versions of her brother. There couldn't be anything more satisfying than a fight to the death, drawn out and extended for days on end. It made Jin so exhilarated she could hardly think, only react with pure instinct. It was pure, beautiful, and the best feeling in the world.

There being three of Ragna only added to the challenge-- even one of him wasn't a pushover, and Jin knew they weren't fighting to their highest capacity. After all, they too were enjoying this lovely battle, the rush and excitement of violence, and that's why she accepted it.

"I can go again," she says between pants. There's only a hint of trouble on her part as she sits up, but it doesn't go unnoticed by any of them.

"Do you wanna die that badly?" Ragna number 1 growls out, but Jin can hear the slight wince in his voice. She'd gotten him pretty good in the shoulder.

Ragna number 2 roughly pushes her onto her back again. "Just stay there like a good girl for once."

Jin waits for the reply from the remaining version of Ragna, but curiously enough, one doesn't come. She carefully lifts up her head, a little worried-- she hadn't hit him that hard, right?-- and spots him sitting near her feet, a strange flush on his cheeks as he looks at her. Jin quickly gives herself the same scrutiny. Her body suit had been sliced apart mid-thigh and right at her stomach; her belt had likewise been split open and the clinging fabric of her suit left very little to the imagination.

With a little grin, she drops her hand to the slit at her thigh, tugging the cloth upward to reveal more of her skin. "Nii-san, if you wanted to see my body, you didn't have to rip up my clothes."

Instantly Nii-san number 3's eyes flicker up to hers to glare, and he scowls, opening his mouth to scoff something about how he'd never think such things about his sister, how dare she even suggest that, when-- nothing comes out. He closes his mouth and goes on scowling at her, and Ragna number 1 quickly picks up the slack, spitting, "Don't even joke about that," just as she expected.

Still, Niisan number 3's reaction was quite peculiar, and now that she glances back at the second place version of Ragna, he was beginning to look rather guilty as well. With a wicked smirk, she slowly eases out of of her jacket and top, leaving her in just her ravaged body suit. She makes sure that Number 3 is looking at her as she carefully slips her hand into the torn fabric at her stomach. He looks uncomfortable, breathless, likes he's about to faint from the audacity of it all when her fingers dip even lower to her groin.

She hums quietly, rubbing her clit and catching each of their eyes very meaningfully. "Nii-san... I've thought of something even more fun to do."

Ragna number 1 is the first one to freak out, his eyes wide at the thought. "That's disgusting! We're siblings--"

But Jin only closes her eyes, moans, "Nii-san."

"Jin!" he growls, obstinately turning his head to look pointedly at the sea.

Jin pushes a finger into her pussy with a little purr. "Don't be such a stick in the mud. Miles and miles, and it's just us. No one to ever know. No one else to fill those appetites." Not that anyone else could fill hers. It was a very specific hunger that could only be sated by Ragna's complete and utter surrender.

Nii-san number 3 is still staring, his mouth gaping open. Jin extends her leg fully, pushing her foot into his lap, and isn't one bit surprised when she feels something very firm against her heel. Number 3 just swallows and quickly grabs her ankle-- to stop her from moving, or keep her right where she is. Jin looks at his face; the shame there is almost palpable. "You know what I'm talking about, don't you, Nii-san?"

"No, I don't," he practically stutters out. She can see the way the other versions of Ragna glare at him, like he's a traitor, but Number 3's entire world is as it should be-- filled with him and Jin and nothing else. His eyes slowly drop to the moving bulge of Jin's hand as she fucks herself on two fingers now. Carefully, one hand moves, trailing from her ankle up her calf, slowly caressing the curve of her leg with such a tortured expression on his face.

"Yesss," she hisses. Jin moves her fingers to stroke herself once again, sighing with pleasure as she shuts her eyes. "Just like that, Nii-san."

Those words give Ragna number 3 the necessary encouragement, and soon the faint, exploring touch turns lusty. His fingers no longer lightly brush her thigh, instead he starts to squeeze at it, gently kneading the flesh in his hand. Jin lets out another happy noise and pulls her hand from her clit, pulling in her legs. She pushes herself to her knees, the previous pain of her ribs nothing in comparison to the pleasant hum of lust vibrating through her body. Nii-san number 3 looks as horrified as ever, his eyes trying their hardest to look at anything other than his beautiful sister in front of him, but failing blatantly.

Jin leans forward, reaching out for Ragna number 3's groin with one hand, loving the way he bites his lip. She slowly pulls down the zipper of his hakama, and delves her fingers into the cloth to find the warm, swollen flesh of his cock. "Mmmm, this is all for me, huh? You shouldn't have, Nii-san..."

"S-shut up," he finally manages to grumble, but before he has the time to say anything else, Jin is dipping down to take his dick in her mouth. Immediately, a stuttered gasp flits out of Ragna number 3's throat as he reaches for the back of her neck, and the sound is music to Jin's ears.

She happily wraps her tongue around the head, sucking gently at first. God, Nii-san's cock tastes so good, and when paired with the half-moans, and the way his fingers trembled, it's a delicacy. Jin goes down on it to the base in one quick motion before moving back to suck solely on the crown. Ragna number 3's hips jerk upward into her mouth in reflex, shoving more of his dick inside her mouth (not nearly enough, if his frustrated groan is anything to go by).

Jin looks up at her brother, turning her face slightly so the tip presses against the inside of her cheek. His breath comes in short and fast, but best of all his eyes are locked on her mouth and his dick, in a mix of terror and lust, like he can't understand why this is happening or why it had never happened before.

"Mmmm," Jin moans into it and begins to flick her tongue against the underside, the small, teasing licks only torturing him. She gives him one last hungry swirl against the slit of his cock before pulling away. Ragna number 3 looks almost outraged that she would stop, but that expression melts away once he sees what she's doing, slowly pulling down the long zipper at her crotch.

Jin teasingly pulls apart the fabric and shows Ragna number 3 her pussy, swollen and wet just from sucking him off a little. He swallows, and Jin thinks his dick twitches just a bit in response. "You can't have all the fun, Nii-san," she breathes, gently pushing at his chest until he's lying flat on his back. "I want to feel good, too."

After such a long period of silence from the other Ragnas, Number 1 finally spits out, "Christ, you're so fucked up, Jin." Jin tosses a look over her shoulder at him, only to see him spinning on his heel and heading as far as he can from this display. Nii-san number 2 is where she had last noted, his hand suspiciously in his lap, trying hard to act like he hadn't been watching.

Jin turns to face him completely, priming her pussy with three fingers as she eagerly straddles Ragna number 3's lap. She pulls out her fingers and grabs his cock, slowly guiding it inside of her as she meets Number 2's eyes with a sultry moan. Nii-san's dick makes her feel so full; Jin hasn't had much more than her fingers and a small vibrator to satisfy herself in so long, the flirty days of the academy long passed.

She can hear Ragna number 3 breathe heavily, feel his hands clench and unclench at her hips as he carefully adjusts to the tight heat of her pussy. The urge to squeeze down tightly on him comes to her, and the idea of her brother losing control and fucking her hard is too hot to ignore. The instant Jin flexes her muscles, Ragna number 3 groans, jerking his hips upward into hers. That urges him into a needy rhythm, driving his dick inside her in quick, short spurts and then slowing down, fucking her pussy so deeply it almost hurt.

Her eyelids drop, and all Jin can think about is Ragna moaning as he thrusts into her, how good she feels-- she hardly remembers where she is, that she wanted to seduce her second place Nii-san, too, or even that he's watching at all until she hears a sudden rustling in front of her. Her eyes snap open, and there he is in front of her, stroking his thick cock in plain view.

"Fuck, I don't know why I'm doing this," he mutters under his breath, but Jin thinks that's just fine, as long as he does it. He reaches out with his free hand to snap open the clasps on the left side of her body suit. Jin helps him with the others, and pulls off the top half of her suit and her bra shortly after, leaving her upper body completely bare. To her amusement, the pace at which Ragna number 2 strokes himself only increases.

"Nii-san," Jin hums, groaning as Number 3 rams her harder, and grinds her hips downward into his.

After a long moment of staring, Ragna number 2 reaches down to rub tentatively at her clit. When she gives him a very appreciative moan, his touch becomes firm and relentless. Paired with Number 3 nailing her pussy like he was, pulling at her thighs as he fucked her-- Jin can't even stifle her voice when she comes, the combined pleasure too much.

"Nii-san, wait," she huffs out, before they keep going, "just... let me finish removing my clothes." With those words, Ragna number 2 gingerly removes his hand from her clit, Number 3 stops thrusting, and Jin can carefully get to her feet. She strips off the rest of her bodysuit, casting a long look at the two versions of her brother that were impatiently waiting for her return. Ragna number 3 had already fucked her for a bit, so maybe she should offer that to Number 2? Or maybe she could suck both of their cocks at once. God, all the possibilities were so hot-- but there's one that comes to her mind and stays there. She'd never been with two guys at once, not even in her wildest moments of youth, but that didn't stop her from fantasizing about it. The only pressing issue was...

Jin gets to her knees once again, this time snatching Yukianesa from where she'd left it. Both versions of her brother seem to tense at her action, but it isn't for them, not this time. She pulls Yukianesa from the scabbard, and in one fluid movement stabs it straight into the sand.

"OWWW!"

Ah, yes, that horribly annoying voice.

"What would you do that for, Major!?"

Jin purses her lips. "I was just thinking it would be a grand time for a ranking about what I desire most at this moment."

"But, Major, you know I can't start the next ranking until I..."

Jin growls before the voice can finish that sentence, "You make my brothers explode and I will carve up this island like a turkey!"

A brief moment of silence, and then in a much peppier tone than before: "The What I Want Most In This Moment Jin Kisaragi Ranking!! In third place..."

She doesn't have time for all this nonsense. "First place, only."

"But--!" Jin twists the blade in the sand, and the voice cries out again, "I'll do it! I'll do it! Please just stop!" She stops the torture, and after a brief of whimpering, the voice continues, "In first place... anal lubricant!" Just like that, a small tube of the stuff conveniently appears next to her in a puff of smoke.

"That's all I require of you," Jin says, pulling Yukianesa out of the beach and tossing her on the sand once again. "You can kindly disappear, now." The sound of quiet sobbing quickly fades, but it goes completely unnoticed by Jin as she scoops up her prize.

Both Ragnas stare at her in silence as she smiles, before the third place version sighs, "You're a damn psycho, you know that?"

"Come on, Nii-san," she coos, "you know I'm only crazy for you." Jin's eyes drop once again to their dicks, and she licks her lips. "Now... which of you is going to put your dick in my ass?"

Ragna number 2 swallows hard at those words, and that's all of the response that Jin needs. She throws him the lubricant, and saddles up on Ragna number 3's hips again, this time facing him. He doesn't even wait two seconds before finding her thighs and pushing her pussy back onto his cock with a pleased sigh. Jin glances over her shoulder at Ragna number 2. "Use your fingers first. I haven't put anything that big back there in a long time."

As he fucks her, Nii-san number 3 moves his hands to her ass, spreading her cleft wide as Number 2 slips two slicked fingers into it. Just a few thrusts and Jin is telling him, "Put in another one." He complies with her demand, murmuring something about what a spoiled princess she is as he begins to thrust three fingers inside her ass.

It's not nearly big enough, not as deep inside as she wants, but if Ragna's cock is going to fit without too much difficulty it's something she'd have to endure. A few minutes, and Jin's just about going crazy when Ragna number 2 finally pulls out his fingers. She hears the telltale sound of lubricant slicking against flesh, and then there's his erection at her asshole.

Jin wants to moan already and it's not even in yet. She folds in her legs slightly, leaning forward over Ragna number 3 as he continues to hold her wide open. "Are you sure you're ready?" Ragna number 2 asks, almost hesitantly.

"Fuck," she grunts in frustration. "Just put it in already." Thankfully he doesn't wait any longer than that, slowly slides that thick cock into her ass, and Jin lets out a long groan until its fully buried inside. "Wow," is all she can say at first. The feeling of having Nii-san pushed to the hilt in both holes is already so good. She can hardly imagine how amazing it would feel once they started moving. Ragna number 3 carefully starts up again, fucking her pussy slow and easy, and soon enough Number 2 starts to follow the rhythm. Oh, they both fit so perfectly inside her, and when Number 3 finds her g-spot again, Jin thinks she's died and gone to heaven.

Jin isn't going to touch herself no matter how much her clit is throbbing. She knows the instant she does, the fiercest orgasm she's ever had would overtake her, and Jin wants to prolong it for as long as possible. It's not long before Ragna number 2 starts fucking her ass more quickly, Jin can feel his lust, his aching need to blow his load inside her, and that only turns her on even more. He leans against her back and cups her breasts, massaging and squeezing them with just the right amount of pressure to make Jin let out a guttural moan.

"You both feel so good inside me." Her hips are hovering at one spot, unsure whether moving backward or downward would feel better. "Nii-san," she cries out, taking all the pounding her brothers will offer her, and with pleasure. "Fuck me harder! Please!"

"I can hear you from the other side of the island," comes the annoyed voice of her last Nii-san. So that's where he'd been. Jin can see something in the way he walks, awkwardly, like he's got a very hard and pressing matter between his legs.

"I can't help it. You know how much I love your big cock." Jin is honestly surprised she can still speak so coherently-- she's nearly losing focus from Ragnas number 2 and 3 ramming hard into her body.

Ragna's disapproving glare only intensifies. "That's all you can talk about, huh? You're disgusting." His insults don't hold up when two other versions of himself are fucking her with wild abandon, but Jin still has to give him an A for effort for maintaining an air of superiority regardless.

"If you want me to shut up, Nii-san," she licks her lips and gives him a grin, "why don't you make me?"

Now that's a challenge Ragna number 1 finally seems willing to accept. In just a few long strides he's standing next to her, pulling his cock out for her. He grabs Jin by the hair and positions her head in front of it, asking, "You want my dick in your mouth that much?"

Jin's practically drooling. She opens her mouth to answer, but Ragna number 1 takes that opportunity to pull her mouth onto his cock. With a groan, she closes her lips around it, sucking hard as he tugs her hair to push her head back to the crown. Jin knows exactly what he wants, and eagerly worships the head, moving her tongue over it in long intricate patterns. Ragna number 1's face looks perfect, a slight flush of pleasure on his cheeks as his breath becomes labored, staring right at her.

He tugs her forward and Jin flattens her tongue against the underside of his cock, moaning out as Ragna number 3 jerks his hips faster, harder into her pussy. "Mmmph, yesss," she manages to say around the flesh in her mouth, but Ragna number 1's expression of lust shifts into a scowl. He tilts her head back and jerks his hips forward, plunging his length into her throat. Jin gags around his cock, groaning helplessly as he starts to fuck her mouth.

Jin wiggles her hips, so horny and ready to let loose when Ragna number 2 drops a hand from her breast to smack lightly at her clit. Her legs are shaking as he drives into her from behind, her ass stretching wider than it has in years. Ragna number 3 suddenly groans out loud and hooks her thighs, pulling her as hard and far down onto his cock as possible as he raises his hips. And then he's shooting such a huge load of his semen inside her-- she can feel his cock pulsing deep in her pussy. Jin can't help but squeal around Ragna number 1's cock as she reaches her second orgasm.

Ragna number 2 whispers, "Fuuuck," right at her ear as he delves into her clenching asshole, and Number 3 only makes quiet noises of exhausted pleasure. Her mouth is open as wide as her other holes, and Jin tries her best to suck as her first place brother thrusts, moving her tongue, but before that she has to focus on taking it and not gagging again.

Ragna number 1 slowly pulls his cock out of her mouth, but Jin's hands immediately reach out for it, jerking him off as she leans in to lick the shaft from bottom to top. She's so absorbed in it she doesn't even remember to say anything at all, and that definitely pleases him. "God, you're such a little slut." How could Jin even attempt to dispute it when those words got her fired up even more?

"Oh, yesss," Ragna number 2 breathes. His hands are spreading her ass wide for him as he pulls his dick out entirely, then thrusts it all the way in to the base. Jin doesn't dare say a word, not when she's this close again already, impatient with bated breath. She hardly remembers to keep tugging at Ragna number 1 in her fist, let alone how to formulate a complete sentence and vocalize it. Instead a low whimper makes it out of her throat and she rolls her hips into his next jerk of his hips, and the next, waiting for that moment when Ragna number 2 gasps and reaches his climax with a few visceral thrusts.

With a sigh, he pulls his dick out of her; she can feel his semen start to leak almost immediately. Jin raises her hips and lets Ragna number 3's limp cock slip out of her, pleasantly surprised when he reaches down to push his fingers into her pussy to take its place. "You still wanna come again, huh? You really are spoiled." Jin would argue that remark, but then he's jerking his fingers in and out, rubbing so fantastically against her g-spot that her eyes start to roll back in her head.

A sharp tug on her hair brings Jin back, reminds her that her stroking has slowed down, but how can she focus when Nii-san number 3 is doing that? She tries anyway. The top half of Number 1's cock fits so easily in her mouth and she sucks at it hungrily, rubbing her tongue anywhere it can reach.

"Do you wanna swallow it? Or should I come on your face?" Ragna number 1 huffs out, eyes half-lidded. She almost begs him to let her swallow it, but Nii-san had been so adamant about her not speaking... Jin takes him further in her mouth, hoping Ragna will understand, and looks up at his face meaningfully. "Of course you do," he sighs, and then he's fucking her mouth once more. Only a few thrusts into her throat and he pulls his dick out halfway, quickly jerking the rest of his cock. Jin watches in silence as she starts to rub vigorously at her swollen clit. Finally, Ragna number 1 stiffens and comes into her mouth with soft grunt. Jin readily gulps down his come, swirling her tongue around the head to collect any remnants before letting it slip out of her mouth with a wet pop.

Then she focuses completely on herself, the perfect feeling of Ragna number 3 finger fucking her and the wonderful pressure she's applying to her clit, One more last bout of stroking and fuck yes, a sore, but altogether perfect climax rips through her body.

Jin sighs with pleasure, finally leaning forward to bonelessly lay against Ragna number 3's chest. She's sore all over, aching more now than she'd been after their battle, but damn, is she completely satisfied. A full minute doesn't pass before her eyes shut and her consciousness fades entirely.

When Jin opens his eyes, there's an immediate matter that needs to be rectified. He rolls over in bed to find his brother's warm body and presses against his back. "Nii-san," he groans in his ear, grinding his hard cock against Ragna's ass. "I wanna do it."

"What?" Ragna growls sleepily, and then he notices the stiff flesh against his thigh, and what he'd said. That's when the disbelief and mild outrage come. "You wanna do it? What the hell's got you so excited this early in the morning?"

Jin's glad that the curtains are closed, so there's absolutely no way his brother can see the flush on his cheeks. He rubs Ragna's side and nuzzles his neck. "Nothing too special." His body burns with lust at the memory, and he sighs, "I just had a really, really good dream."


End file.
